The invention relates generally to harvesters and, more particularly, to a system and method for changing a lid height of a harvester.
A harvester may be used to harvest agricultural crops, such as barley, beans, beets, carrots, corn, cotton, flax, oats, potatoes, rye, soybeans, and wheat. Certain harvesters, such as cotton harvesters, are uniquely designed to harvest a specific crop. For example, a cotton harvester typically includes row units on its front end for picking cotton from plants. While harvesting cotton, the cotton is picked from the plants and conveyed to a crop receiving structure of the harvester. The crop receiving structure typically includes a compactor for compacting cotton. When the crop receiving structure is full, the crop receiving structure unloads the compacted cotton.
Certain road safety requirements may place height restrictions on vehicles (e.g., agricultural vehicles) traveling on roads. Accordingly, a top (e.g., lid) of a cotton harvester may be positioned at different heights depending on where the cotton harvester will travel. For example, the top of the cotton harvester may be positioned at a harvesting height for harvesting cotton in a field. Furthermore, the top of the cotton harvester may be positioned at a field transport height for moving the harvester on a public road (e.g., to another part of a field, from one field to another, etc.). Moreover, the top of the cotton harvester may be positioned at a truck transport height for transporting the harvester via a truck (e.g., the harvester is driven onto a truck and is carried by the truck to another location). Unfortunately, it may be difficult, time consuming, and/or use multiple manual steps to position the top of the cotton harvester at different heights.